Can't say I love her
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Rewrite of Can't say I'm in love- When Natsu Dragneel moves to Magnolia, his life changes for the better. Time flies as he starts to grow fond of his best friend, Lucy but one day something horrible happens that shakes and tears apart their friendship and relationship can they over come their emotional loss and pain together or will it split them even further? Nalu
1. Chapter 1: Age 5 and my new best friends

**I've felt like rewriting Can't say I'm in love I want to see how this goes, it's gonna be a bit modern I may add drug references in here later just to show it's more modern but I'm gonna see how it goes.**

_And if all the flowers, faded away_

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay…_

_Then you would find me_

_Each hour the same._

_She is tomorrow, and I am today_

_Cause if right is leaving, _

_I'd rather be wrong_

_Cause she is the sunlight, _

_The sun is gone_

_And if loving her is, is a heartache for me…_

_And if holding her means I have to bleed…_

_Then I am the martyr, love is to blame_

_She is the healing, and I am the pain._

_She lives in a daydream, where I don't belong_

_She is the sunlight, _

_The sun is gone._

_She is the sunlight-Trading Yesterday_

Chapter 1: Age 5 and my new best friends

Natsu's POV

I had just moved to a new house in Magnolia. My old home was a 2 story home 3 bed rooms and 2 bathrooms a kitchen bit den and a living room. The house I live in now has 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a big size kitchen, a dining room, den and living room. Why did my family move into a 4 room house? Because my mom is pregnant with my new sibling, I have no idea if it was a girl or a boy. She doesn't even know yet since she's only 2 weeks old, or so I overheard my family speaking about it.

My life turned amazing after I moved to Magnolia, actually the first day i came here actually turned awesome. Here's what I mean. I looked outside my window to the house across the street, my favorite person lived there. I got out of bed, changed clothes and took my cat and ran across the street to my best friend's house.

"Luce! Luce! Wake up!" I called as I climbed her front yard tree to look in her window. "Lucy!" I called as she opened her balcony doors to give me a lazy stared before pulling me onto her balcony. Her blonde hair was a tattered mess of locks and curls when she slept. "Nani, Natsu?" She took Happy from my arms and pets him while she walked me back into her room.

Her room was more grown up than mine. It looked amazing all the time I came over. "It's time to play with those friends of yours, you promised three days ago!" I pouted as she took her clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Stay here or go downstairs and eat some breakfast I'll be down in a minute."

I whooped as I walked down stairs to greet Lucy's parents, who I found out were high school friends with my parents. Happy walked down beside me before I pulled him into my arms as I descended the last few steps and leaped into the kitchen to see her parents at the table. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Heartifilia! What a lovely morning we're having." I waved to them as I took a seat, the past few days it's been like this, Layla, Lucy's mom doesn't even mind that I come into their house through Lucy's Window cause it easies Layla when I wake Lucy up instead of her because Lucy is more eager to get up if I do it.

Lucy came down stairs soon after I got my plate of her mom's famous breakfast. "Ohayo, mama, papa." She glanced at me as I shoveled her mom's breakfast into my mouth; it was pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Natsu, close your mouth if you're gonna eat!" Lucy chuckled as her mom gave her a plate. "So what are you kids doing today?" Lucy cut her pancake before looking up at her father. "We're gonna go meet up with my friends. Natsu wants to meet them." I nodded with my mouth full as Layla put down a saucer of milk for Happy who lapped it up.

After breakfast Lucy got out her bike as I ran to my house to get mine so we could peddle over to the park three blocks over. "Hi guys." Lucy called out when we got there. A red head, blue haired boy, a light blue haired girl and a guy with black hair were hanging around the park. "Ohayo Lucy!" they called except the black haired guy who grunted but waved.

"Guys, this is my new neighbor and friend, Natsu Dragneel." I waved to them as I got a better look at the other kids. There was a scarlet red head girl with brown eyes; her hair was about as long as her shoulders. The blue haired boy had his hair short and scraggy with grey/hazel eyes within a second of looking at him he already took off his shirt.

I don't think he even know he took it off. The black haired guy had red eyes like dragon eyes; his hair was as short as his ears. The young short girl had blue short hair wrapped in a bandana her brown eyes sparkled in excitement as she stared at me.

"Hi, Natsu. I'm Erza." The red head said as she pointed to each person. "This is Gray, Gajeel and Levy." I nodded to them as Lucy pulled me onto the playground. "Are you sure it's ok for us to be hanging here by ourselves?" I asked wavering as I looked around for an adult but saw just a teenager. "Who's that?" I asked, he looked 13 years old. "My older brother." Gajeel grumbled as he glared at the blonde teen who wore spiked headphones, green long sleeved t-shirt and grey pants.

"Urusai, Gajeel. You're lucky I had nothing to do or I would've left you here with your kiddy friends." The boy bellowed as I walked up to him. "Who are you?" I asked with curiosity. "Laxus Dreyer, don't listen to Gajeel he's actually adopted by my grandpa." "Urusai, Laxus!" Gajeel pounded and punched Laxus in the leg, who just shoved him off.

"Go and play you brats, Gramps said I had to take you guys for Lunch in a few hours." Laxus sat down at a bench and watched as we all hollered as we ran to the playground area. I chased Lucy around as we all played hide and seek and then a game of freeze tag which was apparently Gray's favorite game.

"Come on guys!" Erza cried out when she got stuck seeking us. I looked in the direction where Lucy was, she was hiding under the stairs while I was under the slide. Gajeel and gray were Monkeys who hid under the main area where it slips off towards the stairs, a sliding pole, a slide and then to a bridge.

Erza stomped her foot as she looked down on Gray and Gajeel. "Found you!" Gray screamed startled. "Run, Gajeel!" he yelped as Gajeel fumbled off his spot. "I'm running you sack of poo, you worry about yourself!" I watched as Erza chased them onto the soccer field where Erza eventually caught them. She dragged them to a swing set and made them sit while she looked for us. I had no clue were Levy was so I prayed she was hidden from the Demon Erza.

"Natsu, Lucy, Levy, I'll find you guys!" Erza called out as she snuck around the area until she stopped by my spot I breathed in slowly as she got on the ground and looked at me. "Found you!" She yelled as I scrambled out on the other side and ran for my life. "Run Pinky Run!" Gray and Gajeel cried out from the swing set.

Suddenly as I turn to look behind me I saw a flash of blonde and Erza went down in an instant. "Lucy?!" I screamed in shock as she pulled herself off of Erza. "Gomen!" she squealed as she ran over to my side. "Erza is scary when she hunts people during Hide and Seek. So often enough you have to play dirty to win." Erza pulled her face up off the ground. "Nice job Lucy!" Erza laughed as Levy came out of her hiding spot, she had hidden within the inside of the slide. "Hai, everyone! I win!" She jumped for joy as she tackled Lucy.

Laxus walked over clapping his hands. "Ok kids. Hop on your bikes I'm taking you guys or showing you the way to a pizza joint so come on!" that was the end to a perfect day in my book.

As Lucy and I broke off from the group we walked back towards our houses because my bike wheel deflated again. "Gomen, Luce. I seriously need to get a new tire for this bike." I sweat dropped as we walked our bikes back home instead of riding them.

"Did you have fun, Natsu?" She asked grinning widely. I blushed and nodded. "Those friends of yours are amazing! Erza is certainly… eccentric?" I said nervously shaking a bit. Lucy giggled and nodded. "She's always like that, you'll get used to it though because Gajeel is used to her behavior but Gray is still adjusting." We soon reached our homes as we split off down the middle of the road as I walked my bike to the tree in my front yard and waved by to Lucy as Happy ran out of her house and came towards me.

"Ohayo Happy, did you have fun with Plue?" I asked him as he meowed in content as I picked him up before waving one last time before opening the door and closing it behind me. "Ohkari, Igneel, Mama!" I called inside as I let Happy down as I walked into the Den area where they usual hang out to watch evening movies. "Welcome back, Natsu! How was your day with Lucy and her friends?" I bounced over the couch and sat down on it as I looked at my parents.

"They were awesome; I met a scary girl named Erza, a bookworm named Levy, a stripper named Gray and a tough Goth looking guy named Gajeel." Mom looked please but Dad was a bit startled. "That little girl has that many friends before school even starts?!" I glared at dad. "She's lived her all her life! What do you expect?"

Dad made me chill out which I did before walking upstairs and grabbed my note book, pen and binoculars. Lucy was already at her balcony writing something as I held up my binoculars. She held out her notebook so I could see. "Did you tell them how your day was?" I nodded before writing on a new sheet, "What about you? And yes I did." I showed it to her as she looked through her binoculars.

"What you gonna do tomorrow?" Her notebook read as I flipped to another page writing. "Not sure, want to hang out at your place or mine?" She wrote back as I looked at her page. "My house, we can go swimming if you want?" I gapped a bit as I wrote down a question. "You have a swimming pool?!" She nodded without writing down as I responded. "Heck yes!" She wrote down something as I read it. "Awesome, come over after breakfast and we can get an early start on the day!"

I gave her a thumbs up as I put away the notebook before I made a sign saying I was gonna go to sleep as she wrote back saying night, natsu.

XXX…

The Next day I went over to Lucy's house very early to enjoy some pool time with my favorite person, Dad teased me as I ran downstairs in my swimming trunks and across the street, leaving Happy curled up in my bed to sleep in. I climbed Lucy's tree to wake her but her balcony door was already open and her bathroom door closed. "Ohayo, Luce!" I said knocking on her bathroom door. "Go on down stairs Natsu, Mama will show you the pool."

She hollered as I rushed down stairs to the kitchen. "Ohayo, Natsu!" Mrs. Heartifilia called as she led me out back through the den to reveal a big built in pool that was 15 feet wide and about 5 feet down. "Awesome!" I called as I jumped in to the semi deep in and came up almost splashing Lucy's Mom.

"Have fun you two." She said as Lucy came outside and jumped in beside me as we spent an hour jumping into the pool, trying to outdo each other and then splashed each other another hour. "That was fun, Natsu!" Lucy called as she layed on her town on the pool chairs. I gave a smirk as I pulled Lucy up and into my arms as I threw her into the pool, her squirming and squealing the whole way. "Natsu!" she screamed as she landed in the pool on her butt. I laughed as she surfaced angry red face but saw me laughing and just cooled down and laughed with me.

"That was a good one Natsu," Lucy jumped out and chased me around the pool till she eventually pushed me in. "Nice job, Luce!" I called as I pulled her down with me before I fell in. soon it was Lunch time as Lucy's mom brought out sandwiches and chips. "Enjoy kids." She said as she gave the both of us some water. "Thank you, ma'am." I smiled as her mom walked back inside as we dried off from the pool water and ate. After we finished, Lucy took me up stairs and we watched an action movie, that's what I love about Lucy, she doesn't mind watching Action movies because she liked to try and copy their moves as we watch the movie but fails dramatically as she always falls off her bed each time.

"I wish days like these last forever." I murmured as Lucy fell asleep. I turned the movie off, and tucked her into bed before closing the balcony door behind me.

**This turned out better than I thought it would, hope you guys like it as well and I'd really love it if you check out my other story, Twisted Fairies it's very good a bit speedy in some places but very interesting.**

**Thank you and hope you review cause that's a bonus for me to keep writing**


	2. Chapter 2: Age 6-First day of School

**Here's another Can't say I love her, hope you guys enjoy this one so here we go!**

_I know, I never make this easy._

_It's easier to disappear_

_You said, give me something _

_A thing that I can go on._

_Together, anywhere but here_

_Sing it back_

_Oh-Oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh _

_Oh-oh_

_Hey Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_And I'm begging you bring me back to life_

_I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight_

_It's too late to go, already taken me forever just to try, you know_

_One for the money_

_Two for the show,_

_Three to get ready_

_And four to go_

_For the life of me_

_I don't know why it took me so long to see._

_Just stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter_

_Di-di-di-di-di-did i?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter_

_Di-di-di-di-di-did i?_

_Stutter-Marianas Trench_

Chapter 2: Age 6- First day of School

Natsu's POV

School was just around the corner, I didn't even realize because I was having so much fun with Lucy and her friends. Gray and I got into arguments from time to time and often Erza who I'd like to call, Demon lady would break us up but give us a good beating in the process. Lucy spent the last weekend with Erza and Levy at Erza's house. "Have fun girls!" I called to them as Lucy headed down towards Erza's house. I sighed and hoped she had fun.

School came by very quick after that weekend. I got up quickly and eat breakfast so I could meet up with the guys before we had to meet up with the girls on the way to school. "Bye, mom! Bye dad! See you after school!" I called back to them as I walked down three houses to Gray's to pick him up. "Oi, Stripper! Come on!" I called as I opened his front door to see his sister, Ultear sitting on the couch. "Where's your dumbass brother?" I yelled at her as she without looking up at me pointed to the stairs. "Bathroom." She sighed as she flipped the channels on the Tv.

"Gray!" I yelled as I pounded up the stairs. "What?! Baka! I'm in the damn bathroom!" Gray hollered beyond the bathroom door. I banged on it hard. "We gotta meet the girls. Get your ass out of there!" I yelled as I banged on it again before his mom, Ur yelled from the kitchen.

"Natsu, you break that door and I break every bone in your body!" I winced as I walked down the stairs to apologize to his mom. "Sorry, Ur. Gray is making us late to meet up with the Girls and we still have to get Gajeel!" "What about getting Gajeel?" Gajeel stood in the doorway as he came over and punched me in the face. "I could hear you four houses away, dumbass. Now get Gray and let's go. I don't need bruises before School even starts." He tapped his foot with annoyance but from the look on my face it said how I already tried to get him.

"I'll do it." Ultear said getting up from the couch and climbed the stairs a minute later a screaming half naked boy is thrown down the stairs on his back. "Take him and leave, I don't need the stress before I have to go to middle school." Ultear huffs as she climbs the stairs once more to get dress. "Ultear, I'll get you for that when I get home!" Gray growled as he tried to pull himself off the stairs.

"Come on asshole." I grabbed Gray by his shirt as he pulled his pants on before we got outside and walked to the park to meet up with the girls. "Natsu!" I heard Lucy call out. I dropped Gray who I was still dragging and ran to hug Lucy. "Hey, Luce! How was the sleep over?" I asked her as Erza and Levy walked back to us to greet the others. "It was fun; Levy got a bit sick cause of her allergies." Levy puffed and groaned. "I didn't know I was allergic to Chicken!" I raised an eyebrow at Levy. "Chicken? Is that even possible?" Levy pouted once more before Gajeel just patted her on the head as we all started to walk on.

"So what did you girls do anyway? Watch chick flics or cartoons?" I chuckled as Lucy pumped her fist and got mad. "Natsu, that's none of your business!" I took off running as she swung her fist towards me.

"I didn't mean anything by it Luce!" I yelled as I tripped and fell into the dirt, too soon Lucy fell on top of me. "Get off!" I whined as I pulled myself to my feet and helped Lucy to hers as I brushed the dirt off of her jeans and top. "Gomen, Lucy." I sighed looking at her. Erza hit Gray on the head as he tried to strip out of his shirt on our way to the school.

As we walked onto school grounds, the bell rang and we booked it to class before we'd get in trouble. Luckily for us the teacher let us off with just a wave cause it was the first day and we were lost anyway. To us, the school was pretty big on trying to find the class room since they all looked the same to me practically. The first day went by really quick. There was actually a kid in class who cried when her dad left her in the classroom. I could relate if I didn't know anyone and I was scared.

"Cana, it's ok to be scared but you need to be brave. I promise your first day will go by fast as long as you learn something today." The father said to the little brown haired girl who wiped her eyes before going to her seat next to Erza. I smirked at Lucy who looked at the girl. She looked back at me before the teacher introduced herself…

The day went by quicker than I expected. I actually talked to the girl who cried that morning. "How you doing?" I asked her as she drew a rabbit on her paper. Her violet eyes glanced at me before staring at my hair. "Salmon? Or pink?" she giggled as I pulled on a strand of my hair, blushing a bit before saying. "Salmon." She laughed so hard she fell out of her chair and I just flushed but grinned as she laughed. It felt good to make someone who was once sad, happy later on.

Erza asked me about what happened to make the girl laugh at me as we all walked home. "Ah, I asked her how she was cause you know she cried when she showed up this morning so I was being nice." I grinned as I thought back to her laughing; I think she'll be a great friend in the future. "She asked about the color of my hair and I said Salmon and she just laughed her butt off." I blushed as Gray and Gajeel cackled in union as Lucy patted my on the shoulder.

"It's ok, Natsu. You're hair doesn't change a thing about you. It makes you a better person." Nobody told me to take pride in my hair like Lucy told me that day. "Geez, thanks Luce." I chuckled scratching the back of my head as we all split off to head home. I continued to talk to Lucy through window messages as we called it.

I never thought anything would change between us but I was wrong, the minute Sting showed up, it was just the beginning of tragic stuff to happen to us.

**That's just a hint of tragic ahead. Things are gonna go downhill very fast after this next chapter which features someone's birthday! XD hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review, because that's a bonus for me and give me ideas that I should use for this story or if I need to improve it in anyway, just let me know.**


End file.
